Never Say Goodbye
by No-Name-Kate
Summary: Darren's guilty pleasure leads him to a realization, something he's known for a wile now, and he's ready to tell someone. CrissColfer RPF


_I don't know why I'm frightened, I know my way around here. The cardboard trees, the painted seas, the sound here! It's a world to rediscover, but I'm not in any hurry and I need a moment._

'This is getting out of hand' Darren groaned in his head. 'but damn his voice is addicting'

_The whispered conversations in(over-crowded hallways, the atmosphere is thrilling here as always! Feel the early morning madness, feel the magic in the making. Why, everything is as if we never said good-bye!_

Recently, this had become an addiction for Darren- listening to his co-actor's covers. Darren sat in his trailer after his last shoot, the rest of the cast had to finish one more scene and they would be finished for the week aswell. Truthfully he was supposed to be working on some new lyrics, but the temptation of hearing Chris's voice was simply too much.

_I've spent so many mornings, just trying to resist you. I'm trembling now, you can't know how I've missed you! Missed the fairy tale adventure in this ever-spinning playground. We were young together._

"Damn it!" Darren silently cussed to himself. His pants were a little too tight for comfort right now. When did this happen? Darren, his forehead resting agaist the cool table, began to wonder.

He was Darren Criss, song writer, actor, self-claimed metrosexual, and fangirl-claimed supermegafoxyawesomehot. So then why was he having this reaction to Chris?

Was it Kurt and Blaine's kiss; the heat of their on screen character's relationship that made him feel like he would die if he didn't have Chris?

_I'm coming out of make-up, the lights already burning. Not long until the cameras will start turning. And the early morning madness and the magic in the making, Yes, everything's as if we never said good-bye!_

"Well," Darren realised, "It's not Blaine's fault, or Kurt's." He leaned back in his chair, his face covered with his rough hands. He groans, half from fustration and half from his erection throbbing in his dark wash jeans.

"Fuuuuuuck." Darren drags out the vowel in the word and flops onto the couch, his question finally answered. Darren's 'problem' fading away with his awareness.

_I don't want to be alone. That's all in the past. This world's waited long enough, I've come home at last! And this time wil be biger and brighter than we knew it. So watch me fly, we all know I can do it. Could I stop my hands from shaking? Has there ever been a moment with so much before?_

He was in love with Chris freakin' Colfer. Darren knew after coming to this understanding, he'd never be able to look at Chris the same way again but he also knew it was nothing new. This thought had been popping up in the back of his mind for a while, he just never really did anything about it.

"I have to tell him." Darren said aloud, sitting up. A rush of adrenaline shot through him and he bounded over to his trailer door. He pulled open the door and came face to face with Chris Colfer himself.

"Oh!" Chris let out a surprised squeek, his cheeks flairing up at the noise.

"Chris, I was just on my way to find you!" Darren couldn't help the grin on his face. This had to be fate, right?

"Um, can I come in?" Chris asked, still a bit surprised from the door suddenly opening on him mid-knock.

"Sure." Darren bit his lip, this had better end up okay. If Darren was to loose Chris as a friend he wasn't sure what he'd do.

"So whats up?" Darren asked, forgeting his itunes playlist was still on. The last few notes of 'As if We Never Said Goodbye' faded out.

"Well, Amber, Lea, Harry, Mike, Kevin and I are going out to eat. We wanted to know if you would like to join us." Chris asked leaning up against the counter.

"Sure, sounds great. Where're we going." Darren asked, leaing on the wall opposite of Chris.

"Not sure yet, Amber and Mike are figuring it out." Chris rolls his eyes in that adorably sexy way, Darren noticed. Darren was about to reply with a witty comment he knew Chris would enjoy when the beginning notes of Baby, It's Cold Outside comes through his computer's speakers.

_I really can't stay._

_But Baby, it's cold outside_

_I've got to go away_

_But Baby, it's cold outside_

Darren blushed, Chris chuckled, amused by his co-worker's choice in music. Before Darren could stop him, Chris was over at the older actor's laptop and is giggling at the playlist title.

"Ah, umm that's- that's not what it looks like." Darren stumbled over his words positively embarresed.

"So then this isn't a CrissColfer playlist?" Darren began to wish he could just become Blaine, cool, calm, collected, dapper Blaine. Then he would know what to do in this situation, but he wasn't Blaine. He was Darren, plain, easily embarrassed, always at a loss for words Darren.

"Okay, it's exactly what it looks like." Darren fidgeted under Chris's glare. The younger boy stood with crossed arms, a smirk gracing his thin lips, and a raised eyebrow.

"Care to explain? Because last time this was mentioned you laughed it off as, and I quote: 'Just our crazy fans believing in the imposible'."

Darren felt the butterflies in his stomach start up; to be fair he said that the third or fourth month on set, he hadn't actually taken the time to get close to anyone yet. He was still mentally with the Starkid crew. Darren took a deep breath, it was now or never.

"Chris, um….I…you see…I kinda…" 'Wow Darren, great way to start off' Darren thought biterly to himself. "ummm, I-."

"Spit it out Dare, I promise nothing you could say would shock me." Chris offers a reassuring smile.

"I think I'm in love with you." Darren spits out, his face bright, cherry red. The smile drops from Chris's face and he leans on the table for support.

"I lied, that most deffinatly shocked me." Chris closes his eyes and sighs, "That was not what I was expecting."

"I-I know it sounds stupid, expecially when you bring up that thing last year, but I swear to you Chris I really think we could be something. I mean I get this is something serious and it could totally make things awkward on set and before you ask I'm positive these are Darren's feelings for Chris, not Blaine's for Kurt…" Darren chanced a look at Chris's face and found it blank. Chris was looking at him with an emotionless expression, if he didn't know better he would have thought Chris was stairing right through him.

"…and you don't. feel. the same." Darren's stomach dropped. "I should've seen this coming, I mean you're a beautiful person and you wouln't want to be with me anyway. Like we had any chance to really work anyway with my whole 'I'm totally straight' speech, and oh now I'm just rambling on so um I- I'll just go now…you, you enjoy lunch with everyone else, I'm um gonna have to pass this time." Darren turned away from Chris, furiously rubbing his wet eyes. Damn it he wouldn't cry, at least not now, he'd end up crying after Chris had turned him down, gone home, and he was alone back in his hotel room.

He froze when he felt the familiar soft hands on the sides of his face. Chris placed a kiss on Darren's cheek.

"You are such an idiot. Do you know that?" Chris chuckled, his face as red as possible.

"Wha…I- I don't understand. Why-?"

"I honestly was afraid you'd find me out sooner, but that's part of your charm isn't it? So blissfully unaware. I was slightly concerned when I let it slip how much I love your curls after our scene in Blame it on the Alcohol and all you did was say 'Thanks Chris', but it was cute Dare, really cute."

"I'm self contious about my curls though." Darren pouts, fingering his hair causing Chris to giggle at the adorable quality of his co-worker.

"Really, that's what you got from that? Dare, if you hadn't noticed I just told you I have the same feelings." Chris wraps his arms around Darren's neck and nuzzles into his neck.

"You're serious." Chris knew it wasn't a question but hummed in agreement anyway. Darren's face lit up and his arms flew around Chris's waist in a death grip. He riddled the boys neck with kisses. Chris ran his fingers through Darren's hair and pulled away from the man causing him to wine from the loss of contact.

"So do you really think I'm beautiful?" Chris grined. Darren blushed and mumbled out a yes.

**This is in no way my first fanfiction, infact I have dabbled on several times before. However, this is my first story for this account and I'd be honnored if you'd review, I appreciate your oppinion. **

**- N.N.K.**


End file.
